An output level control apparatus utilized in an analog signal reproducing apparatus is well known in the prior art. Such an output level control apparatus conventionally includes a compressor and a limiter. The compressor works to suppress the level of the inputted signal in order to control the output signal level, and thereafter, the limiter works to limit the amplitude of the output signal to less than a predetermined output level.
However, heretofore, such an output level control apparatus was only applied to an analog signal reproducing apparatus because the output level control apparatus was much too complicated to be applied to a digital signal reproducing apparatus.